The invention relates to a sorting screen for sorting material, such as waste, according to the introductory portion of claim 1 and to a rotor body for such a sorting screen.
Such a rotor body and such a sorting screen are known from WO-A1-95/35168. In this International Patent application a disc screen is described having a screening bed with a series of rotating spaced parallel shafts each of which has a longitudinal series of concentric screen discs separated with spacers. The perimeters of the discs of this known disc screen are shaped such that space between discs of adjacent shafts remains constant during rotation. The discs are held in place by the spacers which comprises central apertures to receive separate hubs therethrough and the discs also comprise central apertures to receive the hubs therethrough. Depending on the character and size of the material to be sorted, the discs may range from about 6 inches major diameter to about 16 inches major diameter. Thus in order to sort material of a different size all the screen discs have to be replaced. Since each screen disc has a specifically shaped perimeter such screen discs are relatively expensive and replacing all of the screen discs of a screening bed involves a relatively high investment. The screen discs are also known as rotor bodies or as star bodies but are not necessarily star-shaped in a narrow-sense.